Ugh! When will you ever get it?
by fallendemise21
Summary: AE of beginning vol 8 chapter 11 - the scene after Soubi had defeated Nisei and hugged Ritsuka. What if the intruder alert hadn't gone off? Shounen-ai.Oneshot.


Disclaimer:Loveless belongs to Yun Koga.  
I own this fanfiction. Non-beta.

An impromptu story as poor old me got stuck by Madame Inspiration. Enjoy~

* * *

The arms around him were trembling slightly, desperately seeking comfort from the little neko. Ritsuka took the opportunity to look at Soubi's bond... but to only see a short, black tendril, trying to reach out in Ritsuka's direction but it flopped down almost immediately. It then tried to reach out in a different direction, towards where the intruders came from, but it again flopped down onto the ground. Soubi's broken bond was weak but it was filled with emotions,both negative and oppressive kind. It was filled with **disappointment**, betrayal, **anger**, hate, _despair_, loneliness and of course,a deep _longing_ to serve his master, one that would accept him and not push or throw him away.  
Ritsuka understood that and looked back at present Soubi,who had his head on Ritsuka's shoulder and arms hugging Ritsuka like he was a plushie for comfort.  
Ritsuka gently reached out his hand to pat Soubi's head and said, "Soubi,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Um...good job,"Ritsuka said delicately to the older man.  
"Yeah."

Memories about Soubi ran through Ritsuka's mind as Soubi was adamant on not releasing Ritsuka.  
"Soubi's the ultimate fighter..."  
"Soubi wants to be ordered..."  
"Your bond with your Loveless fighter is still there..."  
"We wait for the one..."  
"I can never do anything like that for you..."  
"If you would accept me, Ritsuka, If you would permit me, Ritsuka, If you would want me, Ritsuka, then i would be yours..."

"I've already said I would be Soubi's source of strength and he would be the only fighter unit for me, for Loveless. Now I've just got to accept it in reality and prove it to him since he doesn't seem to understand." Frustrated, Ritsuka thought up of a plan.

Ritsuka lifted up Soubi's head using his hands and snuggled against him.  
Ritsuka could feel that Soubi was surprised by Ritsuka's initiative and blushed beet red but Ritsuka firmed his decision and went onto the next step. The twelve year old boy gave Soubi a gentle but quick kiss on the lips while blushing furiously at the same time. He then proceeded to lick the blood off Soubi's neck where Seimei carved his name on as a method of disinfecting the wound.

Ritsuka was disgusted by the metallic rust taste of blood, but he continued. When he felt Soubi's arms tighten around him, Ritsuka blushed again and whispered to Soubi, "I accept you, Soubi, I permit you, Soubi, I want you, Soubi... and I declare you mine, my only fighter unit, the only one for Loveless. Your heart, your soul, your everything belongs to me. However, although you may be mine, i will not control you. Your will is your own, this is what it means to be Loveless's fighter. Will you accept it , will you accept me?" and looked straight into Soubi's pale violet eyes.

Soubi was startled, his face darkened for a few moments before giving a sweet, gentle smile and said confidently,"I accept everything, master. I belong to you and only you ,nobody else."  
The heavy atmosphere changed as Soubi added in a different tone, one full of gratitude, "Thank you, Ritsuka."  
His elegant brows then furrowed. Ritsuka looked puzzledly at Soubi and Soubi said, "I think i have to practise on the whole free will thing."  
Ritsuka laughed.

A black twitching wire caught Ritsuka's attention and murmured, "Well, there's one more thing left to do... hope this works."  
Ritsuka then took his own Loveless bond and snapped it off. Quickly he tied Soubi's broken bond to his own's and said with utmost seriousness,  
"We are one. We are Loveless. We will not be dictated by our name but by our will. To be loveless is to be self-sacrificial. It is to love everything else except ourselves. As a result, we are loved. To be loveless is not to be unloved. It is to be willing to be loved mainly by only one person."

Releasing the wire, Ritsuka saw that the bond was connected and even sparkled. Upon closer observation, he realised that the bond was made of a diamond wire, hence the glitter. "Diamond, huh?" Ritsuka thought wistfully. He shook his head and gave Soubi a final peck on the lips before pulling themselves up, saying, "Let's go"  
Soubi, seeing his own bond for the first time surrounding Ritsuka and him, so bright and so unbreakable, hugged Ritsuka once more and followed his master, his true, one and only master.

* * *

neko - cat

There is no affixes(eg. -chan, -san, -kun) to names because Ritsuka and Soubi don't use them.

As a first time writer for Loveless and shounen-ai, you'll be lenient with the comments, right, right???  
*begs with wide puppy eyes that look as if they might tear anytime*  
Thanks!


End file.
